Enraged and Hissing Furiously
by Leap
Summary: Sequel to Harmony


A/N: This is the Sequel to Harmony, most of the same characters are in it

A/N: This is the Sequel to Harmony, most of the same characters are in it. I began this story when all my friends complained that the end of the last chapter of Harmony was very unsatisfactory. So this is set about 9 years later everyone is a little older and at different places in their lives. Read, Review, Enjoy 

****

Enraged and Hissing Furiously

Harry Potter knocked on the door of the house; it opened to show a 5'5" girl with bushy wildly curly brown hair and deep brown eyes.

" Harry," she gasped hugging him, " I'm so glad you're here. I've been running about like a chicken with its head cut off all afternoon." she looked exhausted she kissed him on the cheek, short and sweet.

" Hello Hermione, I see you have things under control here..." he began.

" Under control? You think thing are under control here. The cakes is late, the cream spoiled, the steaks is burnt, we haven't begun the decorating, I don't know how we are going to fit everyone in to this tiny house and my best table cloth has a coffee stain on it!" Hermione was out of breath by the end of this speech.

" But, that's not the important thing, the important thing is that were are going to be celebrating with the people who mean the most to us," by the time Harry had finished this speech, Hermione's head looked like it was about to explode. 

Luckily Elizabeth came by right about then, upon seeing Hermione she shifted the boxes in her arm to her right hip and walked over to Harry and Hermione.

" Hello Harry, nice to see you again," she said calmly " Hermione there is something in the kitchen that needs your approval..." she explained as she sifted her box into Harry's arms and lead Hermione into the kitchen. She was back in a flash; Harry was still standing in the doorway with a dazed look on his face.

She reclaimed her box and lead Harry in the room, closing the door behind him.

" Harry, I know you love her but, never ever tell a women that, especially right before the event." Elizabeth patted him on the arm sympathetically before running back to the kitchen to help Hermione; Elizabeth's forgotten box lay forlorn on the sofa. 

Harry, leaned back in his chair, he thought about Hermione and all the wonderful memories he had of and with her. Of their first date, first kiss, he remember what most men forgot what she wore when they went on their first date and such. He thought about all his friends and how his life had changed since he left Hogwarts. He remember how he and Ron had rented that first flat near Dragon alley, how when first Hermione, Elizabeth and Ann visited it could still make him smile remembering the looks on their faces.

In some way he missed that carefree existence, and in some ways he was happy for some of the changes. Elizabeth and Ann had moved to England when they were 21 and that had been the best thing for Ron, he and Ann dated for two year then were engaged for another they were married when they were 23. He loved to remember that wedding, the excitement on Ron's face when Ann started down the isle, they way they looked at each other when they were saying their vows. 

Ann was now five months pregnant with twins, she and Ron had not found out what the gender of their babies was. They wanted to be surprised. Elizabeth and Ann as much as they were a part of his life now they still brought back some depressing memories of Leap. She had been gone for nine years but he still felt guilty over her death, Hermione thought it was because he had believed she was evil, but it was more than that. It was that he had so willing to believe that she was bad that she was the 'evil' twin. 

With some effort he pulled himself out this depression just as Hermione came in to the kitchen with some order for him to do, he was happy to have some thing to do. He worried that if he dwelt too much on the past that he would fall into that hole, that hole in his soul. 

* * * 

" Harry, Harry!" called Hermione " Here can you take this box for me." Hermione pushed the box neatly over in to Harry's arm.

" Hmm?" muttered Harry in return

" What's wrong?" asked Hermione concerned, " You've been thinking about her again Harry haven't you? Look, both you and I know that there was nothing either of us could have done."

" But, she was my friend once, and I know that there was something that I could have done to help or stop her."

" Look at me Harry," Hermione said twisting his head that he was looking directly into her eyes " Lakia made her own choices you couldn't have stopped her, no mater what." She kissed him quickly and sweetly then was off, leaving Harry to revel in his own thoughts while holding a box.

* * * 

The party was lively and Hermione and Elizabeth had made enough snacks to feed the five thousand. As soon as Ann and Ron had shown up, Ann had set to work adding a little music to the congregation of friends. 

The people there were the ones that meant the most to Harry and Hermione, Sirius and his family, Ann and Ron and a few others.

" We have an announcement to make..." began Harry

" Just wait," broke in Sirius " there are two other people coming who I think should hear this."

Everyone wondered who these mysteriously important people could be, everyone who mattered was there already, and who could these people be? But everyone trusted Sirius's judgment and they waited. 

Ann switched instruments from the piano to the violin and started to play some Irish airs, part of her heritage, she claimed. 

The time ticked by, it was almost half and hour later when the doorbell rang.

Harry bravely stepped forward to open the door. There were two people at the door, a man and woman both in their twenties. 

He could see the man's face but not the woman's, the man had deep brown hair flattened down in the sides but standing up on top. He was dressed in the business apparel that muggles wore, and black suit and a black overcoat would have made a forceful appearance except for the kindness in his eyes and mouth as he extended his hand. The woman's back was to the open door she had fiery red hair floating in waves down her back, she wore and black leather coat that flowed down to her ankles. 

" Hello, I'm... oh one moment, Dawn wake up." the man said turning his attention from Harry to the female at his side.

She began to turn around but stopped partial way through as her cell phone began to ring. She nimbly pulled it out and began to talk, ignoring the voice of protest from her male friend.

Her conversation went on for about three minutes, it involved a lot of yelling on her part and ended with the final brisk phrase " You know the consequences!"

Then she turn and the people surrounding the door leaned in slightly to get a better look at her. Her face was pale cream with dangerous brown eyes and a petit mouth that smiled sardonically at the people in the room. A black sleeveless dress that stopped middle of her knee wasn't quite appropriate of the November weather, but there was only an inch or so of skin showing between where her skirt ended and her boots began.

" A lie hides the truth, a story tries to find it," she said 

" Paula Fox, A Servants Tale." Said Elizabeth in wonderment

" Wow, most people don't know that."

" That was one of my friends favorite quotes."

" I hate to break in on this little trip down the quote isle...." began Harry

" Then don't," said the female newcomer

" Who the hell are you?" Harry asked bluntly

" Black Dawn.... er ...rather...Dawn Black."

List of Deceased Characters:

James and Lily Potter

Wormtail (Really don't want to write out his name)

Eirene Potter

Harry and Christie Potter

Alfred and Betty Knight

Katherine (Kat) Einaudi

Ginny Weasley

Lucius Malfoy

Harry's Nimbus Two Thousand

Cedric Diggory

Vincent Crabbe

Loads of Quills

Tons of Parchments 

Dozens of Cloaks

6 pairs of eyeglasses

Lord V's Glass skull

30 pairs of Dawn's (?) shoes

Dumbledore

Oh and Fudge (Chinook did it I swear with her mini- death eater cult, it gave him a heart attack, along with the 6 or so steak knives in his heart.) 

A/N: I'm most likely not going to explain most of these deaths, they just needed to be dead.

Please Review!

Leap


End file.
